


I want to kiss you on New Year

by AAM_writes



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Light Smut, Movie fic, New Year, One Night Stand, Snowed In, Strangers to Lovers, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAM_writes/pseuds/AAM_writes
Summary: Betty’s life officially sucked. Being dumped a week before Christmas and two weeks before New Year was the worst experience she’s had in relationships so far.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	I want to kiss you on New Year

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is loosely inspired by the movie “Two night stand”. I hope you like it guys.

Betty’s life officially sucked. Being dumped a week before Christmas and two weeks before New Year was the worst experience she’s had in relationships so far.

She had to move in with her best friend and her boyfriend, which wasn’t the most comfortable living situation neither for her nor for the couple. She got along with Archie pretty well, but the walls were still thin and her back started to hurt from sleeping on the couch. Veronica didn’t push her for searching a place of her own, but Betty still understood even best friends as they were needed personal space and time apart.

Moreover, living with Reggie she didn’t work officially. She was working on her poetry book and recently started a blog about cooking. She had some income from her blog, as it was popular enough, but that wasn’t enough for paying rent and living even on a minimum. So, finding a job had added to her problems and nobody was eager to hire a new employee right before Christmas. She had to meet New Year jobless and homeless.

Veronica emerged from her room in a robe.

“Do you think Archie will like it?” she revealed a quiet festive set of lingerie.

“Ugh, V, you don’t need to show off and remind me of your active sex life,” Betty groaned, “and yeah, Archie will choke on his drool”.

Veronica tied her robe back and sit beside Betty on the couch.

“Sorry, B, but... I really can’t understand why didn’t you suspect something if you hadn’t been sleeping with Reggie for three months”.

“Don’t remind me of my foolishness” Betty squeezed her eyes and her head fell on the back of the couch.

“You just need to get laid!” Veronica’s eyes got that excited glint which promised nothing good and no objections.

“Yeah, as if I have a fuck buddy who I can call and require at least three orgasms.” Betty scoffed.

“Oh, cut your sarcasm, B. Just get out of your pajamas, leave the TV shows without your watchful eye for an evening and go with us to that club I was telling you about.”

“And what, find a one night stand?”

“Definitely!”

That was how Betty found herself standing in front of the club, trashing her little bag, searching for her id.

“Come on, B, it’s freezing here, the wind got stronger” Veronica whined wrapping herself deeper in her coat.

“I don’t remember taking it out of my bag, it has to be here” Betty huffed, then she heard Veronica gasp. She lifted her head and her eyes were immediately met with the sight of her ex-boyfriend with a girl. Reggie awkwardly cleared his throat “Hey, guys, you are going in or....” he shifted his gaze between Betty, Veronica and Archie as they were blocking the entrance to the club.

“Yes!” Veronica chimed in, “uh, we’ll let you walk in and be there just in a minute”. She tugged Betty to the side by her sleeve.

Betty stood frozen, she looked at Reggie walking into the club and couldn’t move an inch.

“B? B?! Betty!...” she snapped out from her trance and blinked, looking at Veronica’s face full of sympathy, “Are you okay?”.

Betty couldn’t bear it, it was humiliating.

“You know... I’m not in the mood for a club anyway, I’ll just go home and open a bottle of wine.”

Veronica’s eyes were full of concern “We can just go to another place”.

“No, V, you wanted to get in here, just... just go, have a good time and don’t worry about me”.

At home Betty made herself comfortable on the couch with a bottle of white wine. She felt humiliated and furious at the same time. Reggie moved on incredibly fast, probably while they had still been dating. She needed a boost of confidence and a hookup would be really nice right now.

When she had already consumed half of the bottle, the liquid courage showed itself as she tugged her laptop and opened a matching service.

She created a profile on quite popular and safe site and browsed for a little while. She uploaded a profile photo where she looked the sexiest, liked profiles of some attractive guys and waited.

Two hours later she was ready to throw her laptop into the wall as one more creep sent her a message. Really, was it that hard to find a decent attractive guy for a hookup?

Just as she was ready to shut her laptop and indulge in Netflix watching her laptop dinged, notifying her of a new message. With an annoyed sigh she readied herself to tell off one more creep as she noticed a familiar crown beanie on a profile photo.

jjones3: Hey, fancy meeting you here.

Betty blinked at the screen as she recognized jjones3 as Jughead Jones from her creative writing class. He wasn’t a creep, just preferred to keep to himself and as far as she remembered he was fairly attractive. She wasn’t paying attention to guys in college as she was spoken for, so she didn’t remember him very well, so she opened his profile page and flipped through some photos. There were a few, but his leather jacket, motorcycle and rings on his nimble fingers combined with haunting stormy blue eyes did something for her. They had been sharing a class for almost four months already and he hadn’t given her an impression of a guy who would go and brag about getting a girl into his bed, and they weren’t friends or even didn’t talk more than once a month about some assignment, so there shouldn’t be any awkwardness after a one night stand. He would have to do.

bcoop: Hello to you too. It’s nice to see a face of a person that’s not a pervert or a creep here. Though I didn’t took you as a dating site type of guy.

jjones3: Well, I have to find someone to warm cold winter evenings and I’m not really into going out.

bcoop: yeah, I totally get it.

jjones3: Finding someone to warm evenings? Or not going out?

bcoop: both

Betty bit her lip, their chat wasn’t leading anywhere so far, so someone had to make a move. She decided to be bold, what was the worst that could happen? He would ignore or avoid her. She totally could live with it.

bcoop: Wanna me to warm your evening?

She hit send and waited holding her breath.

jjones3: My place is free.

bcoop: Send address, I’ll be there in 30.

jjones3: Eager, are we, Coop? ;)

***

Betty woke up in a dim lit room, her head a bit heavy from the wine she consumed the previous evening. As she took in her surroundings, a room in dark tones, navy bedsheets and head of dark curls peaking from under a blanket, the memories of the last night rushed to her.

“Ugh... shit.” Betty crawled out of bed as silently as she could and went gathering her clothes. She didn’t want an awkward morning after a one night stand and intended on leaving silently and quickly while Jughead was still asleep.

In fifteen minutes she was full dressed, opening the front door of his apartment. From the evening before she remembered it had an automatic lock that locked the door once it was shut, so she checked that she’d got everything she had with her and left the apartment. She descended the stairs and made her way to the exit from the apartment building, pushed the door and.... nothing. The door was blocked with something. She pushed with all her weight and the door opened for a couple of inches. Betty was met with the sight of a snowbank barricading the door and raging snowstorm outside. Even if she managed to open the door enough to sneak out of the building, the was no way she could reach the subway on her own. There was not a soul outside. She opened Uber on her phone and discovered that there were no cars available in such weather.

“Dammit!” Betty realized she was stuck there. She needed a shower and a coffee and she couldn’t get it standing in the building’s lobby.

She bit her lips and contemplated her options for a moment. She could go outside and freeze to death, she could stay here and starve to death and she could go back to Jughead’s apartment. Obviously there was only one option.

She returned to his apartment and knocked on the door. When no answer followed she took a deep breath and knocked more loudly. When there was still no answer she remembered that he must still be asleep and banged on the doorwith force. In a couple of moments she heard some shuffling on the other side of the door and the the lock being switched.

Jughead stood there in only his boxers, hair messy from sleep and clearly he wasn’t fully awake.

“Good morning!” she chirped, plastering a fake smile on her face and brushing past him into the apartment.

Jughead was clearly confused as he stood there for a moment looking between Betty and the doorway and then he just let the door shut.

“Um... what-“ he started rubbing his eyes.

“I wanted to leave, but there is snowstorm outside and I can’t. Also I needed to pee and coffee.” Betty interrupted him.

“Oh...well, you can use the bathroom and I’ll just go get dressed...” he shuffled to his bedroom and Betty got out of her coat and scarf and went to the bathroom.

As she did her business in the bathroom, Betty stood in front of the mirror. The situation wasn’t comfortable, but she had no other options. She searched his bathroom for anything she could use to freshen herself up. It was rather clean with a minimum set of supplies a single boy could need, so her options were narrowed to some mouthwash, then she splashed some water on her face to and tried to comb her hair, but then just decided to go with her usual trusty ponytail.

When Betty exited the bathroom she heard the noise of the coffee machine working. Jughead stood in his little kitchen space leaning on the counter.

“Guess we’re stuck together.”

“Yeah, seems like it” Betty mumbled.

Jughead turned and pulled a box of cereals from the cabinet.

“You wanna some cereals? But I... uh... have no milk.”

“Yeah, that will do, thank you.”

When the coffee was ready they sat in front of the TV with their mugs of steaming liquid and bowls of dry cereals. They ate in silence for some time, then Jughead turned the TV on and they immediately found out from the news that the snowstorm wasn’t expected to subside till next morning, all transportation systems were blocked and everybody was recommended to stay at home.

“Ugh, that’s just awesome” Betty groaned.

“I totally understand that this is not your usual scenario for a one night stand, but you are kinda making me feel like my company annoys or irritates you” Jughead mused.

“My usual scenario?! Are you assuming that I’m doing this on regular basis?” Betty rounded her eyes, shocked and offended. Who he thought she was? Some cheap slut, who slept around?

“Well, don’t you?”

“No! I just had to take the edge off and usually I had a boyfriend for it, but he dumped me a couple of weeks ago.”

“And you‘ve got unbearably horny in a span of two weeks?” Jughead smirked, “well, I guess your ex made poor job of taking your edge off”.

Betty was stunned by his arrogance, she knew pretty well that he was a sarcastic broody shit, but that was beyond.

“As if you know how to do it!” she huffed and stood from the couch to place her empty mug to the sink.

“Excuse me? Your moans last night definitely spoke opposite.”

“I faked it!” she turned to glare at him.

Jughead sat there shocked, he usually wouldn’t pay attention to such words, but he liked Betty. And he clearly offended her. He didn’t even know why he said all that things, it was probably a defense mechanism so he wouldn’t get hurt, because there wasn’t a chance a girl like Betty would want anything besides a hookup with him. And now she wouldn’t even want to repeat it. Was he really that bad?

He sighed and stood to place his mug and bowl in the sink too.

“Okay, listen, we’re stuck here together. And it will do no good if we just argue. I’m sorry for what I said. Let’s just put our differences aside.” Jughead decided to be a peace dealer here.

Betty narrowed her eyes at him “and what should we do?”

Jughead glanced around his apartment in search for whatever it is he could do with her without any harm and offence. His eyes landed on game console. “What do you think of video games?”

Betty scoffed “Of course a nerd like you will play video games during his break.”

“Hey! What’s wrong with-...”

Jughead looked slightly offended and Betty regretted hurting his feelings the second time. She didn’t have anything again video games.

“I don’t mind actually” she interrupted him.

Two hours later Betty was totally ruining Jughead’s reputation as a master of video games. He huffed and threw his controller to the side when he lost once more.

“How are you doing it?” he laughed turning his body to look at Betty.

“Newby’s luck?” she smiled and lifted her eyebrows.

“Never in my life I am gonna believe in it. Spill it!”

“Well... I spent the most of my childhood hanging out with my elder brother and dad, because I didn’t fit in the picture of perfect sister and daughter my elder sister and mother held, so I indulged into video games and restoring vintage cars instead of cheerleading.” Betty’s didn’t look happy talking about her family.

“Why are you not with them for the holidays?” Jughead suddenly blurted our.

Betty bit her lip deciding if she should lie, but then realized there was nothing useful in it.

“My brother overdosed when I was in high school, my parents split soon after that and my mom had gone a bit crazy on controlling me and Polly. Polly is her gem, picture perfect stepford wife, married to a guy with a family buisness, has adorable twins and brews herbal teas. Mom lessened her pressure on me when I got together with Reggie, but seeing as he dumped me, I didn’t want to listen how I was a disappointment and a reminder of my dad, when it hurts already anyways.”

Her eyes were glassy with unshed tears. Jughead swallowed thickly. He didn’t expect any of it. She looked so perfectly put together and cheerful all the time. He reached and squeezed her hand.

“I’m sorry you had to go through this. My family sucks too. My father is an alcoholic and my mother left us when I was fourteen. And she took my little sister. I haven’t seen her since and I miss her very much. That is if it makes you feel better.”

Betty sniffled and chuckled “Not much, but thank you.” She looked at him with a shaky smile.

Her eyes were so green and beautiful, a soft smile on her full lips looked so alluring. And of course that was the moment when his stomach decided to rumbled loudly.

Betty giggled “Hungry?”

“Yeah. And I guess we can’t order a delivery in such weather.” He groaned and dragged his palms across his face.

“Well, I can cook something” Betty smiled.

“You do? I don’t think I have anything decent in fridge.”

“I’m food blogger, Jug. I make my living by cooking and posting recipies. I think I’ll manage.” She smirked.

“I’m that case the kitchen is all yours” he smiled at her in return.

An hour later Jughead moaned around a spoonful of delicious pasta, that Betty managed to make from scratch from his fridge and kitchen cabinets. She was quiet proud of herself.

“Betts, that’s literally the most delicious thing I’ve ever eaten.”

She blushed slightly from his praise. “And you haven’t even tried my usual cooking, when I actually have everything I need”

“That a shame, I think I’d have a foodgasm.”

She giggled and he realizes he liked that sound more and more.

As they polished their plates, Betty took care of the dishes.

Jughead retreated back to the couch. When Betty finished doing the dishes she walked back into his living room, not that it was long distance, just a couple of meters. He had a row of bookshelves occupying a whole wall of his loft styled apartment. There were a lot of classics. A whole collection of Baxter Brothers series caught her eye.

“Oh, I liked these so much!” she traced the spines of books with the tips of her fingers.

“Yeah, me too. You know, my grandfather actually wrote the first draft of the first book, but he was an alcoholic just like my father, so he sold it for some shitty price and never got acknowledged.”

“No way!” Betty exclaimed.

They engaged into a conversation about books, mysteries, conspiracy theories and dysfunctional families and soon started to get along pretty well as they talked. Jughead discovered they actually had a lot of common interests. She was beautiful and intelligent. There was one question though, that made him restless.

They watched some festive TV shows that started already as it was going to be New Year tomorrow.

He cleared his throat and decided to ask the question that was nagging his mind.

“So... is it true? What you said earlier?”

“Huh?” Betty looked at him confused, they talked about a lot of things.

“That you faked it” he almost whispered looking at his lap.

“Jug...” he heard he sigh heavily and raised his eyes to look at her.

“So, that bad, huh?” he bit his lip.

“No! Jug, that wasn’t bad. I enjoyed it all the way, you just didn’t manage to... bring me to conclusion.”

“Fuck...” his head fell to the back of the couch.

“Seriously, Jug, have all the girls you was with come every time?”

“Yes!” He looked at her with big eyes.

“I think you should really learn how to recognize faking orgasms.”

“And would you teach me as a pro? What even was not right?”

“No, we will not go there” Betty said sternly.

“Why not?”

“Because you guys can’t accept constructive criticism and take everything too close to heart.”

“As if you have nothing to worry about” Jughead scoffed.

“What?” Betty almost jumped from surprise.

“What, you thought you are an ideal partner? I have some remarks too.”

“Unbelievable...” Betty huffed and rushed to the bathroom.

She examined herself in the mirror when a thought appeared in her head.

She left the bathroom and walked slowly to the couch where Jughead still sat.

“You know... we can try once more....”

He turned to look at her not quite understanding what she had in mind.

“You know... the sex thing. We can share our remarks, take them into consideration and try it again.”

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “And how this would work?”

“You know. We are stuck there till morning at least, we have nothing to do and after it we don’t have to encounter at all. I know we share a class, but it’s not like we acknowledge each other’s existence very much before.”

He mulled over her idea. “I guess we could try it.”

The thought of seeing and feeling her naked body again was quiet tempting.

Betty grinned “Okay. Shoot your remarks first.”

Jughead rubbed his chin and took a deep breath. “Okay, first, and it’s not only you, what is the thing with turning the light off? Like... I can’t see you and I want to, it’s turning me on, I enjoy watching your naked body under me and maybe if I could see the expression of your face I’d do better.”

“Okay, lights on. Noted.” Betty nodded.

“Next. I understand that we are in the throes of passion and eager to move to the act, but you don’t need to undress so quickly. This could be a part of a foreplay, make it sexy.”

“So, you wanna a girl to striptease for you?” she lifted her brows.

“I don’t ask you to dance, but yeah, something like that.”

“That’s all?”

“That’s the main points, yeah. Maybe I’ll remember something else by the way.”

Betty exhaled, a little bit nervous as how will he took her remarks. “Okay, my turn. First, you were doing just fine right until the moment I said I was going come, and then you suddenly stopped. Don’t. Do. It. Why?!”

“I don’t know, I guessed you needed something like the last push.”

“No! No, no, no. Just continue doing it a little bit more and it will do. Don’t try to change something if what are you doing is good enough already.”

“Okay, what else?”

“You entered me too fast, like and eager teenager. And I wanted to savor the feeling, to enjoy it. Oh, and also. Were you waiting till I undress you? I can help, but I won’t do all the work, I’m not your mother preparing you for an evening bath!”

“Something else?” Jughead felt like all his sexual encounters were total failures by this time.

“Yeah, the main one. Were actually “writing” alphabet with your tongue?”

At this Jughead grinned “yeah”.

“I don’t know who like it, but I felt like copybook in hands of a first grader.”

Jughead’s grin fell.

“But you are an incredible kisser. Don’t worry, Jug, we’ll work with it, so you pretty mouth will be good not only with sarcastic quips, but with bringing women to bliss too.”

Jughead found himself blushing. Betty moved closer to him on the couch.

“So, on date we would have already been ready for the act itself, but in our situation I think we’ll need-...”

Jughead interrupted her by placing his hands on the sides of her face and connecting their lips.

The kiss started as slow and soft, soon Jughead was swiping his tongue on her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she happily granted. When they separated for a moment to catch their breathes she whispered “this is actually good”.

They continued making out on the couch for a little while. When she was straddling him and his was tugging on her cardigan she leaned back a little.

“Bed?” She asked breathlessly.

“Yeah” he breathed against her lips, lifting her by her thighs. She wrapped her legs around him and he made his way to his bedroom not parting their lips.

In bedroom he lowered her to the floor and she tugged his shirt from his body. He wasn’t muscular like Reggie, but he was fit, with toned stomach and strong arms. And Betty found herself loving his lanky figure even more.

Before he could undress her, she lowered her eyes “I still don’t feel really comfortable with the lights on”.

Jughead thought for a moment “What if we do this”, he switched the light off and then stride to the bedside table and switched the little lamp on. The room was lit up with soft light, which was quiet romantic even.

Jughead returned to her, his hands on her waist, her tugged her to himself and kissed her again. When they separated he could see the mischievous glint in her eyes. She pushed his chest, he lost his balance and landed on his bed. And then she began her show. Slowly tugging her cardigan from her shoulders, then the camisole. She unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and turned her back to him. She then started tugging her jeans lower, bending so he could have a proper sight of her perfect ass in lace panties. She then stepped out from her jeans and glanced over her shoulder while bringing her hand to her bra clasp. She made a show from removing her underwear too and when she turned back to him, she could see he was breathing heavily and his jeans were tented. She crawled on bed to him and straddled his thighs, her hands landing on his belt buckle. He gulped and reached for her waist while she was working his belt and pants, reliving tension, restricting his erection. They tugged his jeans off him together and then he was panting while she palmed the bulge through his boxers.

“God, I want you so much” he groaned.

She whined and tugged his boxers to let his impressive length spring free. Frankly speaking she was surprised last night when he wasn’t successful in their encounter while being so gifted in size.

He moved his mouth to her jaw, the spot behind her ear, along the length of her neck and lowered to her beautiful full breasts. He bit her nipple and she cried

“Aw! A bit more gentle, Jug”

He followed her instructions and in two seconds her cries transformed into moans and she was shifting her hips trying to grind into him. He continued following her as he descended lower and put his mouth to her core.

“God, you are so wet” he murmured against her heat. She wasn’t granted an ability to answer him as his tongue dipped into her folds. He remembered her remark about oral, “tell me what you like”, he asked. And soon, with her guidance she was meeting her first orgasm. Thighs trembling around his head, dripping wet and totally blissed out. And he was drunk on her pleasure, lapping everything she was giving.

She soon was tugging him by his hair, not able to bear anymore sweet torture.

When his lips met hers again she could taste herself on his tongue and this was so sexy. She wrapped her elegant fingers around his erection and he hissed in little relief.

“Fuck me, Juggie” a nickname slipped from her tongue.

He continued kissing her lips and neck while lining himself, and when he was finally entering her so deliciously slow, she felt already in the edge of her second orgasm.

This was so different from their first time and she didn’t want it to end.

He soon was fully inside of her, “Please, move”, she begged. He groaned into her neck and started moving slowly at first, speeding his pace up. Betty’s moans grew louder and more desperate.

She was enjoying it so much, never in her life, with neither of her partners she felt so good. Soon she was riding him, Jughead palming her breasts, his thumbs flicking her taught nipples, quickly bringing her to her second orgasm.

She met her third earth shatter orgasm with him pounding into her from behind, her back against his chest, one hand squeezing her breast and the other on her clit, bringing her to the edge, while her fingers were tangled in his curls, mouth under his jaw, mumbling something incoherent.

***

Betty blinks awake. This time she is cuddled against a warm body. Jughead’s warm naked body. As if feeling that she’s about to move away he tugs her closed into himself, spooning her deeper and nuzzling his nose into her messy blonde locks.

She can’t help but smile. She feels so peaceful and content on his arms, that it’s frightening. She hardly knew him two days ago and now she wants to spend all her free time getting know him in bed and out of it.

She turns around and he slowly opens his eyes. A sleepy smile tugging his lips.

“Hey..” he rasps.

“We must have fallen asleep” she murmurs tracing patterns on his chest.

He hums and pecks her forehead.

“Do you think the snowstorm calmed down?” she asks. She thinks it is, judging that she can see clear sky through his window, but she doesn’t want it to.

“I don’t care” he mumbles against her head with clothed eyes.

She traces his brows, the bridge of his nose, his full lips, studying his face. She suddenly feels such a rush of affection for this brooding writer.

He blinks his eyes open and smile softly to her.

“I don want you to go” he confesses.

Betty’s heart swells and butterflies flutter in her stomach.

“Me too” she answers, rubbing her thumb along his cheekbone.

“Let’s cerebrate New Year together” he blurts.

She is suddenly wide awake, sits in his bed, wrapped in his navy blue sheets.

“What?”

“Sorry, you definitely have plans already. It was dumb to assume you were gonna sit and wait for me... or someone, to ask you out.” He starts rambling.

“Juggie... I was going to attend this pompous party my best friend is going to, but I would happily ditch to celebrate with you.”

“Really?” His face expression radiates such happiness that she can’t help but smile widely herself.

“Really”.

“And kiss when the ball drops?” his smile becomes flirty, hands traveling up he bare arms, tracing her collarbones.

“Yeah, but I need to go home for a change of clothes”.

“That could be arranged.” he lays her back in bed, hovering over her, “but morning sex first.”

Her giggles soon turn into moans. He definitely remembered all her tips and remarks.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me and a graphic for this fic on tumblr amm-loves


End file.
